Poketrek
by JacobP81
Summary: Star Trek Voyager discovers a rip in space/time that leads to the world of Pokémon. Once there the Voyager crew meets up with Ash, Misty, Brock, and a new character named Jeanela. They discover these incredible creatures called Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1 A Whole New World

**Disclaimer** Pokémon was created by Satoshi Tajiri and his company Game Freak, Inc. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak, CREATURES, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Warner Bros. STAR TREK is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. STAR TREK was created by Gene Roddenberry. I am not in any way affiliated with the above named people or companies.

Pokétrek Chapter 1  
A Whole New World

Way out in the deep dark depths of space, on the bridge of the star ship Voyager, Tom Paris detects a disturbance in space.

Tom – "Captain! We're heading toward some sort of rift in space."

Captain Janeway – "On screen!"

On the screen appears the black vast space ahead, speckled with small and distant stars (typical surroundings of a star ship); but what is not typical is the thin white line scraped on what would appear to be the very fabric of space. It looks like a sideways lightning bolt stretched out; a singular thin line frozen in place. A porthole to "A Whole New World!"

Tom – "It looks like a rip right through space!"

Tuvok – "That is, to some degree, what it is. Readings indicate that this rift allows instantaneous travel to a region no less then nine thousand nine hundred eighty-seven light-years away. However I am unable to determine the location of the region that the rift leads to."

Captain Janeway – "Is it stable?"

Tuvok – "It is **indeed** very stable."

Captain – "Tuvok! Is there any other information you can tell me about this phenomenon?"

Tuvok – "My readings indicate that this is a natural phenomenon, approximately 2.8 million years old. I can not, as yet, speculate on the size because no dimensional calculations have been done."

Captain Janeway – "How much longer until we reach the rift."

Tuvok – "At our present course and speed, we will reach the rift in approximately 3 hours and 47 minutes."

Captain – "If we were to go through this rift, could you be sure we would be able to get back?"

Tuvok – "**Negative.** There is only a 88.7% chance that we would be able to get back."

Captain – "Tuvok, If we were to examine this rift from a closer distance, do you think you could collect more information; such as were it might lead."

Tuvok – "I would be able to get a more precise analysis of its structure; however, I do not believe we will find any more information about where it leads without going through it."

* * *

Captain Janeway calls Seven of Nine on the com system.

Captain Janeway – "Seven go to astrometrics and run dimensional calculations on the rift, then plot the safest course to it. I'm heading down there now."

The captain enters the transporter; which is a round elevator with no buttons or controls. She then arrives at the astrometrics lab moments later.

The astrometrics lab is a large round room with a computer control console in the center of it. Seven is at the console hitting buttons on it.

In the front of the room is a curved screen about 25 feet wide by 15 feet high. On the screen appears the same large white rift that was displayed on the bridge's screen, only this image is much larger. The rift has countless stars speckled all around it.

Captain Janeway walks over to Seven of Nine.

Captain Janeway – "Seven, have you finished your dimensional calculations of the rift?"

Seven of Nine – "I'm just finishing now captain."

Captain – "What has your analysis reveled so far?"

Seven – "The rift is approximately 9.76 kilometers wide, and approximately 762 meters from top to bottom."

Captain Janeway – "What is the thickness of the rift?"

Seven – "It varies; however it does get thinner on the ends."

Seven – "If the rift is divided into three equal regions each roughly 3.25 kilometers wide, the central region would have an average thickness of approximately 152.4 meters."

Narrator – "If you don't know the metric system well (like me), the rift is about 6 miles (or 32,021 feet) wide, 2,500 feet from top to bottom, and 500 feet thick."

Seven – "Captain, I'm calculating the over all length of the rift."

Seven hits some keys and a blue line gets drawn over the rift following its zigzagy shape, going from one corner of the rift to the next.

Seven – "The over all length of the rift, following it's angles from the left most corner to the right is approximately 24.4 kilometers."

(The total length of the blue line is measured to determine the over all length of the rift.)

Captain – "Alright, now plot the safest course to the rift."

Seven – "There are no obstacles between us and the rift, so we should have no problem heading straight in; however I believe it would be wise to decrease to impulse when we get to within one kilometer"

Captain Janeway – "Agreed. Thank you Seven."

Captain Janeway – "Seven, please accompany me to the bridge."

Seven – "Yes Captain."

Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine both leave the astrometrics lab and enter onto the bridge. On the bridge's view screen the rift is still displayed, the image is virtually the same as it was displayed earlier on this screen.

Captain Janeway – "Tom, lay in a course straight in toward the rift, then come to a full stop and contact me when we get to within one kilometer."

Tom – "Course laid in captain."

Captain Janeway – "At our present speed how much more time will it be before we reach the rift."

Tom Paris – "We should arrive in 1 hour 50 minutes and 23 seconds."

Captain – "Has any one here been able to find any more information about this phenomenon?"

Tuvok – "Negative, I have not been able to pick up any further information, at this time."

Captain Janeway goes over to the com, which is used to communicate to any one on the ship. (It's like an intercom!).

Captain on the com – "Chakotay and Neelix, please report to the bridge."

* * *

Chakotay and Neelix both enter the bridge. They all quickly notice the jagged white line displayed on the bridge's view screen. It's something none of them have ever seen before, although it dose resemble a lightning bolt, (frozen in time and laid on its side).

Captain Janeway – "We have come across a type of rift in space, our readings seam to indicate that it is a natural phenomenon roughly two and a half million years old. This rift instantaneously transports any one that goes through it to a region of space over 9.9 thousand light-years away. However we have no way of knowing were this rift leads, we do know that this rift is extremely stable, so there is no perceived danger in traveling through it. There is however a small chance that once we travel through it, we will be unable to travel back the way we came. With any luck though, this rift may take years off are journey home."

Captain Janeway – "Any questions?"

Then she pauses for a moment to see if there is any response, there is none.

Captain Janeway continues – "We could be facing a great opportunity. We don't know if this rift will take us closer to home or not, but we set out on this ship to discover other worlds and new regions of space, knowing all to well the risks we were taking. And now we come together facing a similar risk, so as explorers and as a ship trying to find its way home, we owe it to ourselves to find out what's on the other side of that rift. We have more to lose by not trying then we could ever gain by walking away."

Neelix – "I don't think we have anything to loose, and it might even give us the opportunity to explorer a new culture."

Your wonderful Narrator – "But what they didn't expect was the miraculous new world they where about to discover. A world of amazing new technology (not to say that it's better or worse), and magnificent creatures with incredible powers unlike anything the crew has ever imagined. They would never suspect such power and intelligence coming from such small animal like Pocket Monsters (in japanese "Poketto Monsutaa") other wise known as Pokémon."

Captain Janeway – "Well it's settled then, Tom take us in nice and easy at full impulse."

Tom – "Will do captain."

Everyone concentrates on the long yet relatively thin rift, as it appears to get larger on the view screen. Eventually the bright white center of the rift fills up almost the entire view screen.

Tom – "We're now within one kilometer of the rift captain."

Then soon after the view screen is completely covered with bright white.

Moments later...

Tom – "We are now entering the rift."

Then all of a sudden a bright overwhelming light swallows up everything!


	2. Chapter 2 A Pokemon World

Pokétrek Chapter 2  
A Pokémon World

The Whole crew looks into the new region of space and before them they see this beautiful planet displayed in front of a black background speckled with various white stars. They also see a sun way in the distance.

The planet resembles the earth Voyager started its journey on; it is green and blue with one moon orbiting it. The shape of the planet's lands and oceans is the only indication that this is not the same planet.

Tom – "Captain, our computer has no records of this region of space."

Captain – "Understood. Tuvok, what can you tell us about the planet?"

Tuvok – "It is an M class planet with an atmosphere composed of approximately 70.5% Nitrogen and 29% Oxygen; its surface is composed of land and oceans."

Captain Janeway – "Tom go to impulse and take us into orbit."

Slowly Voyager approaches the surface of the planet, then they orbit the planet too far away to be seen, but close enough to beam down and take some readings.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash is on the surface of the planet with his Pikachu on his head, and the rest of his Pokémon safely tucked away in their Poké Balls. Ash is there with his friends Brock and Misty.

Ash's Stomach – "Err, Err"

Ash – "I'm hungry, all this training really works up an appetite."

Misty – "What training! We've been walking for the past half hour!"

Misty – "We're not lost again are we!"

Brock – "Oh, no, we're not lost I'm just not exactly sure where we are right now."

Brock – "You know we have been out here a while so maybe we should all take a break and enjoy some of Brock's famous Dragonfire stew."

Ash – "That sounds great Brock."

Brock – "And I'll make some of my special Pokémon food for all the Pokémon."

Pikachu says happily – "Pi-ka-chu."

Brock takes out a large pan adds his secret ingredients, ash gathers some wood.

Ash says "Come on out everyone" as he lets his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, then his Pokémon Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, all come out of Ash's Poké Balls.

Misty – "I'll let my pokémon out too."

Then Misty says, "Come on out Goldeen, Staryu." As she lets her two Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

Brock says "You too Onix and Geodude." As he lets his Pokémon out.

Ash's Charmander lights the fire with its flame breath.

A while later Brock is still cooking and Ash's tummy is getting very inpatient.

Ash – "Brock, is the stew almost done yet."

Back on Voyager the crew is still studying the planet.

* * *

Captain Janeway – "Tuvok, scan the planets surface for life signs."

Tuvok – "The planet is filled with billions of humanoid and animal life forms. The planet's surface is also covered with millions of different species of plants."

Janeway – "Let's assemble an away team."

Janeway on the com – "Neelix, Harry Kim, and Chakotay, report to the bridge."

About two minutes later Neelix, Harry, and Chakotay all enter the bridge.

Captain Janeway (says to Neelix, Harry, and Chakotay) – "I want the three of you to go down to the surface with Tuvok and Tom. Neelix as the ambassador you lead the away teem."

Captain Janeway – "Report back to me if you find anything, dismissed."

The away team leaves the bridge and makes their way to the transporter room. The transporter room has a long control console with a person in front of it, who is standing waiting to beam Neelix, Tuvok, Tom, Harry Kim, and Chakotay down.

The Away Team (Neelix, Tuvok, Tom, Harry Kim, and Chakotay) steps onto this big round platform. On the platform there are several circles each only big enough for one person to stand in. Each Member of the away team stands in a different circle.

Next the person at the transporter controls presses some buttons and then slides his hand, as he slides his hand the whole away team fades out of the ship, and fades onto the surface of the planet below.

Almost instantaneously the away team finds them self on the surface of the planet.

* * *

Neelix, Tuvok, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Chakotay look around and find them self in a large grassy field, in front of a large forest.

Tuvok pulls out his Tricorder to take some readings and then—**ROOAAR! A load earth shacking sound seams to come from nowhere.** The Away Team looks up and they see **a huge dragon like creature about 5 and a half feet tall leaning over them with a gigantic ball of fire at its mouth.**

The creature is orange with large wings spread out on its sides. It looks like a dragon and its hireling its fireball strait at the away team.

The away team watch helplessly as this giant fireball is hurtling at them.

At that moment they hear a girl yell out "Teleport— " then miraculously find them self in the woods behind the large creature. The girl finishes "now Mystic." Then instantly the fireball crashes down, right where the away team was standing not more then two seconds ago.

The Away Team looks up in amazement, just as relieved as they are surprised.

Chakotay – "What happened!"

Tuvok – "It seams we where transported."

The away team then notices a girl with a blue sparkly and pointy witches hat and a matching cloak, she has a creature by her side. The creature is yellow with brown kneecaps and wrists, pointed ears like a dog, and a pointed mouth like a dog, but its head looks to small for it's mouth and ears.

Narrator – "Who's that pokémon! (Just had to say that.)"

Tom – "That girl looks like a magician. I wander what that creature next to her is."

Girl dressed as magician – "My name is Jeanela Seaspring and this is my Alakazam beside me. My Alakazam is the one that teleported all of you from the danger you where in."

Tom – "You saved our lives!"

Chakotay – "And just in time to."

Neelix – "Thank you for helping us."

Harry – "If you didn't save us I don't know what would have happened."

Tuvok – "Curious, how is it that your, a, 'Alakazam' teleported us."

Jeanela – "Oh, well since Alakazam is a psychic pokémon, it used it's psychic ability 'teleport' to remove you from the danger you where in.

Tom – "What is a Pokéman?"

Jeanela – "Your not from around here are you? It's pronounced po-ké-**mon**"

Harry – "What is a pokémon?"

Jeanela – "Where did you come from, what do you want from us?"

Tuvok – "We are explorers from a Starfleet vessel, we discovered this planet by coming through a rip in the space time continuum, and we came down to explore your planet"

Jeanela – "What is Starfleet? What do you mean a rip in space and continuum? How did you come down here?"

Tuvok – " It was a breach in space which allows for instantaneous transportation to another location of the galaxy."

Jeanela – "You mean you are from a whole other galaxy! What is wrong with this sky! Why is the sky ripped apart?"

Tom – "There is nothing wrong with the sky. Throughout the universe there are small gateway in space which causes whoever goes through them to be instantly sent to a completely different location in space, the gateway we came through has existed for millions of years."

Jeanela – "How can you be so sure?"

Tom – "We did testing on it to measure different variations that could only come about from it being around for millions of years."

Jeanela – "Where do they come from?"

Tuvok – "Scientists have been studying this since the first such anomaly was discovered and there is no definitive evidence to reach any such conclusion.

Jeanela – ? "what is an animaly? To reach one such of what?"

Tom – "He means no one has any idea."

Tuvok – "On the contrary, there are many theories, however many of them conflict one another."

Jeanela – "I will say that I believe what you say about coming through a gateway. But what is this Starfleet?"

Tuvok – "Starfleet is a governing agency for a collection of vessels, teamed up for exploration and discovery of other planets, creatures, and other existences in the universe.

Jeanela – "You mean there are other space ships where you come from that fly around up there, besides your ship?"

Harry – "Oh yes there are many others and many different life-forms."

Jeanela – "It kind of sounds like the way all the different kind of pokémon and people are here.

Tuvok – "We would still be curious to know what a Pokamon is."

Jeanela – "Pokémon are creatures that live and work along with people, some people have them for protection, some keep pokémon as pets. Some people also fight pokémon against one another in what are called 'Pokémon Battles'."

Neelix – "It sounds like pokémon are what they call animals on this planet."

Tom – "If that's true then why didn't our universal translators pick that up?"

Tuvok – "Perhaps it is because the word, 'pokémon' refers to a different class of life forms that don't share many biological traits of animals."

Jeanela – "Universal Translator? So you travel all over the universe and use this 'Universal Translator' so you can talk with other creatures from other planets.

Tuvok – "That is correct."

Jeanela – "How dose it work?"

Neelix – "The Universal Translator, uses common traits between languages and analyzes the sounds different life forms make in response to and before certain events."

Jeanela – "There are common traits between languages?"

Neelix – "Oh yes, more then you would think.. For example out of all the years I've studied and worked with animals, I have noticed that most animals make a growling sound when they're angry, and make a gentle humming when there happy. Sometimes I can even sense what an animal is feeling by the sound it makes, even when I've never herd the sound before. Universal Translators, take advantage of the type of sound, or 'tone of voice' for most intelligent life forms, to help figure out the language."

Narrator – "That was long, I never knew Neelix know that much about Universal Translators, until that last paragraph."

Jeanela – "What is a onimal?"

Tuvok – "An **animal** is a multi-cellular life form with auditory, visual, pressure, and heat sense organs, that has the ability to taste, smell, break down food, and reproduce."

Jeanela – "Huh?"

Narrator – "Oh that clears things up."

Neelix – "We still have not introduced each other, I'm Neelix."

Harry – "My name is Harry."

Chakotay – "And I'm Chakotay."

Tuvok – "I am Tuvok."

Tom – "I'm Tom, Tom Paras."

Jeanela – "My name is Jeanela, and this is my Alakazam, his name is Mystic."

Neelix – "Its a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

At this very moment Jesse, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are devising a plan to steal a Charmander from the Pokémon Center not far from where Ash and Co. are just starting to dish out there soup.

Meowth – "After we capture that baby Charmander, the Charizard knowing that we took its baby will come running after us. And then when that angry Charizard is about to attack us, we'll use our Super-Charizard-Capturebot to snatch it."

Jesse – "But how will the Charizard know to come after us."

Meowth – "You just leave that to me, I'll make sure to get that big Charizard's attention."

James – "That Pokémon Center looks pretty well guarded, how are we going to get in Meowth?"

Meowth – "Me and Jesse will sneak in the back door dressed as a Nurse Joy and Chansey. And James will go in the front and cause a distraction, while Jesse and me grab the Charmander."

Meowth turns to James and says, "That's when you come out and we make are getaway."

Back near where the Voyager away team landed the members of the away team are still talking to Jeanela, and learning about this strange new world they where sent down to explore.

* * *

Jeanela – "How did all of you get down here from your ship, did you telaport?"

Tom – "You mean like what you did to save us, yes."

Jeanela – "So your animals can teleport like my Alakazam?"

Tom – "Animals?, A no, we use a transporter, it is an invention that can teleport people and objects from one location to another."

Jeanela – "Oh, you have to use a machine for transporting. What kinds of things can these animals that you spoke of do?"

Neelix – "They can do all sorts of quite interesting things, I even had a pet saquearex that I taught to dance."

Tom – "You had a pet saquearix?"

Jeanela – "What is a saquearix like?"

Tom – "What **is** a sec-what-ever-you-said?"

Neelix – "It is a somewhat rare creature I picked up on zequasel 5, I gave him away because I had too much trouble locating an adequate food source."

Jeanela – "Why don't you all come in to my house and relax."

Tom – "Sounds good."

Chakotay – "OK."

Tuvok – "That sounds like a logical idea."

Chakotay – "What was that creature that attacked us out there."

Jeanela – "That was a Pokémon, It's called a Charizard. It must have seen you come from nowhere and felt threatened. I think that is a wild Charizard, there are not many around here.

Jeanela leads the away team into the forest as they continue to talk.

Tom – "It's just like those dragons in the story books."

Jeanela – "You have dragon type ... a ... creatures, where you come from?"

Tom – "Dragon type? I've never heard of a dragon type creature, but there are stories about large creatures with wings that breath out fire, it's only legendary, the stories call them dragons."

They all find themselves in a large clearing with a small house designed like a gray castle.

Jeanela – "This is my house, it was passed down to me by my ancestors, along with all the land in this clearing."

Tom – "It looks like a small castle."

They all walk into the house entering the small dinning room, and then they all sit down at the round table in the center of the room.

Jeanela – "Well the pokémon (creature) you saw earlier wasn't a dragon type, although it looks like it would be. Charizard is actually a fire type. You see there are 15 different types of pokémon, they are Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, and Dragon. There may even be more types that haven't been discovered yet."

Jeanela continues – "A pokémon has one or two of these types. Knowing the types help trainers to know what attacks a pokémon can use. My Alakazam is a psychic type, so it can use psychic attacks like teleport; like what it used to save you. The Charizard that almost fried you is a fire type, so it can use attacks like flame thrower."

Faintly in distance – "Stop thieves!"

Tom – "What was that?"

* * *

Jeanela and company come out to see Ash and company running after Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

Misty – "Yea, give it back!"

Jessie – "No way!"

Meowth – "Yea you'll never catch us twerps!"

Tom – "A talking cat, now I really have seen all there is."

Tuvok – "Tom, I do not believe that is actually a cat. I do not know why you see it so fascinating that—"

Jeanela – "Wow! No one's ever heard of a talking Meowth!"

Chakotay – "So that's strange for this planet too."

Ash – "the pokémon center with nurse Joy, bring it back!"

Jeanela stops to listen to what is going on.

Meowth – "No way!"

Jeanela – "Why don't we help them. Everyone take my hand."

Neelix, Tuvok, Tom, Harry Kim, and Chakotay look at each other for about two seconds, then they all grab each others hands, and:

Jeanela – "Teleport now Mystic!"

Instantly they all appear several feet from the thieves. James has already bagged the Charmander.

Jeanela trips James causing the bag to fly into the air. And at the same time Harry goes to Jessie and says "Hay!"

Jessie – "ha?"

Harry – "um? look out!"

And while these two things are going on the bag is in the air. Meowth goes after Harry. Neelix goes after Meowth, to stop it from going after Harry. Meowth Jumps back and shows it's claw. Then Chakotay dives for the bag and as he catches it Neelix takes off running from the angry Meowth. Then before Jessie, James, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, or Brock realize what's going on, Jeanela seeing that Chakotay has the bag says "regroup!", then they all regroup and teleport back.

Narrator – "phew."

Charmander popes out of the bag and says – "charmander, char, char, charmander, mander, char charmander, char char, charmander. char char. char, charmander."

Narrator – "Translation, 'those humans where chasing me and I ran away. I don't know why they where chasing me.'"

Harry – "What did it say."

Jeanela – "Shshsh I'm trying to listen."

Me – "Jeanela speaks pokémon?"

Jeanela – "No, but I think maybe I can understand it if I listen."

Chakotay – "Who are you saying no to."

Jeanela (not knowing the answer herself) – "I mean I don't speak pokémon but I think maybe I can try to understand it."

Harry – "What about that talking Meowth, how come it could talk?"

Jeanela – "I don't know. I've never heard of a talking pokémon."

Neelix – "I think it said, it was scared and being chased. No maybe that's, it was confused because about why it was being chased."

Charmander – "Char, Charmander."

Neelix – "It says yes."

Neelix – "What are we gonna do with this little fella?"

Tom – "It sounded like one of the people chasing it said they wanted to bring it back to a Pokéman Center."

Jeanela – "It is Poké**mon** Center."

Chakotay – "What is a Pokémon Center?"

Jeanela – "A Pokémon Center is a place for trainers and Pokémon to go and take care of their Pokémon. They take care of sick Pokémon and give trainers a place to stay."

In the distance Ash and company are baffled from the strange group that mysteriously appeared took the Charmander and just as mysteriously disappeared.

Ash – "What just happened?"

Misty – "I don't know."

Brock – "It looks like that strange group of people over there used that Alakazam to teleport near Team Rocket and stop them."

Ash – "That Charmander needs to go back to the Pokémon Center."

Misty – "Shouldn't we thank those people for stopping Team Rocket?"

Brock – "Though some of them do look kind of strange, they did stop Team Rocket so they must be good."

Meanwhile back over in Jeanela's group.

Neelix – "Let's introduce ourselves and bring this Charmander over to them."

Harry – "That sounds like a good idea."

Jeanela – "I have had enough excitement. I'm going back home to get myself some tea, and get Mystic and me something to eat."

Tom – "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Jeanela – "I am sure. Besides, I have some shopping I will have to do a little latter today anyway."

Harry – "Thanks again for saving us."

Neelix – "It was nice meeting you."

Tom – "Bye."

Chakotay – "Have a good day."

Neelix, Tom, Chakotay, Harry and Tuvok go over to Ash, Misty, and Brock, with the little Charmander.

Ash, Misty and Brock don't have any of there Pokémon out except for Pikachu, who is lying on top of Ash's head.

Neelix – "Is this your Charmander?"

Ash – "No, it belongs at the Pokémon Center. It was sick and Team Rocket stole it from there."

Ash – "Are you some kind of a Pokémon?"

Neelix – "Well not exactly."

Brock – "Were did you come from?"

Neelix – "Well, we came from a place very far away from here."

Ash – "Are you aliens from another planet?"

Misty – "Ash, don't be ridiculous there has got to be a reasonable explanation."

Ash turns to Misty and says, "Well, what else could it be?"

Ash turns to the Voyager Crew and says, "Where's your space ship?"

Tuvok – "It is hovering far above this planet."

Ash looks up.

Ash – "I don't see anything."

Harry points up and says, "It's right about there."

Ash squints and looks confused.

Tuvok – "It is illogical for you to try to find it this way, it is to high up to see."

Misty – "Then how did you get down?"

Harry – "We transported down."

Harry – "We haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Harry."

Ash – "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum."

Neelix – "I'm Neelix, and this is Tom, Tuvok, and Chakotay."

Misty – "I'm Misty and this is Brock."

Pikachu raises his left paw as if to say present and says slowly, "Pikachu"

Ash says laughingly, "And this is my Pikachu."

Pikachu – "Pika."

Pikachu notices something moving in the distance, and says as he turns to look at it, "Pi?"

Neelix reaches his hand over to pet Pikachu as he says, "Hay there Pikachu."

Pikachu says in a quick, surprised, worried tone as he quickly turns toward Neelix, "Pika!" and then as he shocks Neelix, "Chuu!"

Ash – "Waaaa!"

Neelix quickly jumps back.

Pikachu just realizing what he did says to Neelix apologetically and mildly, "Pikachu."

Tom says to Neelix, "Are you alright?"

Neelix – "Aa, yea, that was shocking."

Ash says to Pikachu in a scolding tone, "Pikachu."

Pikachu replies, "Chuu".

Misty says to Ash, "Pikachu didn't mean it, he was just startled by Neelix."

Brock – "Pikachu must have just felt a hand and didn't know where it was coming from."

Tuvok – "Maybe it would be wise to ask before you handle someone's pet."

Neelix – "I was just gonna pet it."

Harry – "Ash, were did this, um, this red creature come from?"

Ash – "You mean the Charmander? Nurse Joy said a trainer found it in the woods of Viridian forest and brought it to the Pokémon Center."

Tom – "Where is this Pokémon Center?"

Misty – "It's in Viridian City."

Chakotay – "Where is that?"

Brock – "We just came from there, so all we have to do is go back the way we came."

Misty – "And which way would that be?"

Brock – "Well if you think you're so much better at finding your way around, why don't you tell me?"

Misty – "You're the one that should know, it's supposed to be your job to figure out where we're going."

Brock – "Well who says I have to be the one to figure out the directions all the time?"

Harry – "Maybe I can call up and get the captain to help."

Tom – "Are you kidding, this is to much fun."

Misty – "Let's see, since Team Rocket ran that way"

She points in one direction.

Misty – "then the Pokémon Center must be this way."

She points in the exact opposite direction.

Ash – "Are you sure?"

Misty says unconfidently, "Yea."

So they all head in that direction.

* * *

Misty – "What happened to that woman you were with?"

Tom – "She went back home."

Ash – "When did you decide to visit our planet?"

Tuvok – "Not until we found it."

Harry – "You see we're explorers, and when we discovered your planet we decided to come down and check it out."

Neelix – "We didn't come to interfere with your existence here; we visit new worlds to learn about them."

Brock – "That sounds kind of exiting."

Ash – "That's so cool."

Chakotay – "At times we have discovered some very interesting things, and we have seen many beautiful places. Unfortunately we're lost; we don't know how to get back to our home planet."

Misty – "That's to bad."

Harry – "We thought maybe we would get closer to home by coming this way. We almost got burned when we landed."

Misty – "What happened?"

Ash – "Yea, what happened?"

Chakotay – "A Char, Charizard blew a fireball at us, and then this Pokémon saved us by teleporting us just in time."

Brock – "You mean the Alakazam."

Tom – "I thought it was a Mystic."

Neelix – "I think that was its name."

Tom – "Ash, what's your Pokémon's name?"

Ash – "I just call them by what they are."

Tom – "Well I guess that makes things simpler."

Tuvok – "What do you mean by them?"

Misty – "We all have several Pokémon with us, Pikachu is just the only one we have out."

Tom – "Out?"

Brock – "Oh that's right, you're not from around here. Trainers can have up to 6 Pokémon with them, after the 6th one the rest go to a laboratory."

Chakotay – "A laboratory, that doesn't sound very good."

Brock, Misty, and Ash all look puzzled.

Ash – "They like it there, they learn and play, and there are plenty of other Pokémon for them to play with."

Misty – "What are the laboratories you've seen like?"

Tom – "Animals or other creatures are usually kept in small cages and forced to do many unpleasant experiments. The animals usually don't have to stay long."

Misty says sympathetically, "That sounds terrible, why would people do that?"

Neelix – "Some people only care about what they can learn, and not about how the animals they experiment on feel."

Ash – "Animanals, what are they?"

Neelix – "Kind of what you call Pokémon."

Brock – "Maybe the Charizard you saw is this Charmander's parent."

They all continue to walk along and finally they see a Pokémon Center up ahead, not far from there they see a Poké Mart.

Brock – "I need to get some supplies at the Poké Mart."

Misty – "I need to get some things too, let's get this Charmander to Nurse Joy and then we can go to the Poké Mart together."

They all go into the Pokémon Center together.

Ash – "Nurse Joy we brought this Pokémon back here for you."

Nurse Joy says in a sweet voice, "Oh thank you."

Brock says in a stupidly in love voice, "Nurse, Joy."

Brock – "Nurse Joy it's so good to see you again, do you want to go out somewhere. We can go to a nice restraint just the two of us."

Nurse Joy – "A, maybe some other time."

Brock replies with great happiness, "Oh! When can I expect to dine with your sweat angelic presence?"

Misty grabs Brocks ear and says, "Chill out Romeo."

Brock – "Ow, not the ear!"

Nurse Joy giggles.

Tom and Chakotay laugh.

Harry – "Is he always like this?"

Misty – "Always."

Ash – "Do you think Charmander will be alright Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy – "I'm sure it will be just fine. Why don't you leave your Pokémon here with me and Chansey, and I'll have them in perfect health in no time."

Tom says quietly, "I wouldn't want to stay in a hospital with anyone names Chansey."

Nurse Joy angrily – "What was that? I'll have you know my Chansey is a very great and helpful Pokémon!"

Chansey says as it hops over the counter and pounds Tom on the head, "Chansey!"

Tom – "I'm sorry I was only joking, ow."

Tom rubs his head.

Ash takes out his 6 Poké Balls (which are only about an inch in diameter) and hands them to Nurse Joy.

Chakotay – "What are those tiny balls? Do you have Pokémon inside there?"

Ash – "Yes, those are my other Pokémon, you can meet them after."

Harry – "Wow those must be some very tiny Pokémon."

Joy looks at Harry like he has two heads.

Brock and Misty both hand their Poké Balls to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy points to Neelix and says, "Should I take this Pokémon too?"

Neelix says with slight frustration, "Who me? I'm not a Pokémon."

Nurse Joy says sweetly as they leave, "Bye now, come back any time."

Tom – "Those little balls have Pokémon in them?"

Brock – "Yes, Pokémon can be captured in what's called Poké Balls. They are small handheld balls that can catch Pokémon of just about any size and shape."

Chakotay – "I have got to see how that works."

Harry – "Let's report back to Voyager."

Ash – "What's Voyager."

Harry – "It's our ship; we can communicate with it from down here."

Ash – "Wow, you can talk to your ship?"

Harry – "No, we talk to people on the ship. I'm going to contact the captain and give her an update."

Harry takes out his communicator and says, "Ensign Harry Kim to the captain."

Captain Janeway – "Go 'head Ensign."

Harry – "We have successfully made contact with five separate humanoid life forms. We have also met four Pokémon."

Captain – "What's a Pokémon?"

Harry – "There some kind of creatures, they can be stored in tiny balls."

Captain – "That's interesting, how do they fit in there?"

Harry – "I don't know. There is apparently a lot to explore on this planet, and we have lots to learn."

Captain – "OK keep me informed."

Captain – "Oh, and don't forget to send up some Tricorder readings."

Harry – "OK."

Captain – "Janeway out."

Harry – "Can we scan you? It doesn't hurt and it just takes down information on your bodies."

Ash – "I guess so."

Brock – "How long will this take?"

Harry – "It will only take a few seconds."

Harry moves the Tricorder up and down in front of each one of them, as it makes its strange beeping noises.

Ash – "OK how do you scan us?"

Harry – "I just did."

Brock – "That was fast."

Misty – "Now how about we go over to the Poké Mart."

They all walk over to the Poké Mart and go inside.

Inside there is a counter with a cash register, and a man behind it. They see several other people, and they also see Jeanela in there with her Alakazam.

Harry – "Jeanela! Hi."

Jeanela – "Hi."

Jeanela comes over, and Harry introduces them.

Harry – "Jeanela, this is Ash, Misty, and Brock. Ash, Misty, Brock, this is Jeanela."

Brock – "Jeanela, what a beautiful name."

Jeanela – "Thanks."

Tom looks at Jeanela and says, "Jeanela! What are you doing here?"

Jeanela – "Me and Mystic just came back from this great seafood restaurant. We had some delicious Crabby and Cloyster soup."

Brock – "Wow good looks and good taste. Did they make it with tofu?"

Jeanela – "Of course, had nice big chunks of tofu, Mystic and me wouldn't have it any other way."

Brock – "I can't believe I'm meeting someone with such great tastes, someone so beautiful as you, someone with a name that matches there unsurpassed beauty, why don't we — ow my ear!"

Misty grabs Brock by the ear and says, "OK that's enough."

Tom, Neelix, Harry, and Chakotay laugh.

Misty – "It's nice meeting you Jeanela."

Ash – "Thanks for helping to stop Team Rocket."

Jeanela – "If it wasn't for my Alakazam Mystic here I never would have been able to help."

Ash – "Thanks Mystic."

Jeanela – "With these fire Pokémon running around I better get some Burn Heal."

Jeanela – "Where is that Charmander? Did you take it back to the Pokémon Center?"

Ash – "Yea, it's with Nurse Joy now."

Jeanela – "That is good. Well I have to get back to shopping, nice meeting you Ash, Brock, Misty."

Misty says sweetly, "Good luck and thanks."

Brock goes to the counter and purchases several items; some potions, some herbs, and some Poké Balls mostly.

Pikachu points at a piece of Pokémon candy under the cash register and says, "Pika".

Ash – "But if I give you a piece of candy all the other Pokémon are gonna wont some."

Pikachu – "Pika, Pikachu."

Ash turns to the shopkeeper and says, "Five Poké Balls, and six pieces of Master Poké candy please."

Tom looks behind the counter and sees another kind of ball that looks like a Poké Ball.

Tom says to the shop keeper, "What are those?"

Shopkeeper – "Those are Great Balls, this special kind of ball catches Pokémon much easier then a regular Poké Ball, and at a reasonable price. Would you like to buy some?"

Ash – "Well, maybe some other time, thanks."

Misty – "Let's see, I'll have some vitamins, some Fresh Water, and that's all."

Shopkeeper says enthusiastically, "Would you like to buy some Poké Balls or Great Balls?"

Misty – "No thanks, I have enough Poké Balls already."

Jeanela comes up to the counter with two big bags full of groceries.

Jeanela – "Well this should last me for the week."

Misty turns to Jeanela and says, "Why don't you come with us to the Pokémon Center, and you can meet all our Pokémon."

Ash – "Yea that sounds great."

Jeanela – "OK, why not."

So Jeanela, her Alakazam, and her two heavy bags of groceries joins the group.

Jeanela – "Hay Brock, do you want to help me carry some of my groceries?"

Brock – "Your groceries are in good hands with me, I'll take great care of them for you."

Jeanela response (in a weirded out tone), "O..Kay."

So Brock caries one of Jeanela's bags for her.

Jeanela turns to Brock and says, "You're sweet."

Brock gets extremely exited and says in a loud cheery voice, "She called me sweet!"

Misty – "Don't let it get to your head."

They all enter the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy greets them sweetly, "Welcome back, your Pokémon are back to perfect health."

Ash – "Thanks Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy – "Hay Brock, about that date, how about the day after tomorrow?"

Jeanela – "No, he's taking me out."

Nurse Joy – "He asked me out."

Jeanela – "Did you ask her out?"

Brock – "Well, u, u, that was before I met you."

Nurse Joy – "It was only a half hour ago."

Brock – "Girls, girls, I can take you both out."

Nurse Joy – "Forget it, I don't want to be some second date."

Brock looks depressed.

Nurse Joy says sweetly as she hands over a tray with six Poké Balls, "Here's your Pokémon Ash."

Ash takes the Poké Balls and says, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy hands another tray out with three Poké Balls and says sweetly, "Here are yours Misty."

Misty takes them and says, "Thanks."

Nurse Joy hands another tray out and says sweetly, "And here are your Pokémon Brock."

Brock says with no feeling in his voice, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

After they all leave the Pokémon Center, Jeanela turns to Brock and says sympathetically, "You can take me out on a date Brock."

Brock says with out much excitement, "Really I can?"

Jeanela says sweetly, "Yea, when do you want to go?"

Brock says with some excitement, "How about right now?"

Jeanela – "How about tonight?"

Brock – "I will take you to a beautiful restaurant."

Jeanela smailes.

Ash – "What about us? What are we gonna eat?"

Jeanela – "Well how about we all come to my house and I'll cook you all a nice meal. Then later Brock can take me and Mystic out to a beautiful restaurant."

Ash – "That sounds good."

Brock says excitedly, "Great. You know I'm actually a pretty good cook, I can help with supper."

Neelix – "You're a cook too? I make some delicious meals back on Voyager."

Brock – "Really? I'll have to show you some of my recipes."

Neelix – "Oh, do I have some I would love to show you!"

Brock – "Do you make stew?"

Neelix says enthusiastically, "Do I? I make all kinds of stew."

Ash – "I don't know if your's can beat Brocks."

Misty – "Yea, you haven't had stew till you have had some of Brocks stew"

Everyone all goes happily back to Jeanela's house.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pokemon Life

Pokétrek Chapter 3  
The Pokémon Life

Neelix, Tom, Chakotay, Harry, Tuvok, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jeanela all head over to Jeanela's house.

Tom – "Hay Ash, Misty, Brock can I see your other Pokémon?"

Ash – "Sure."

Misty – "Why don't we wait untill we get to Jeanela's house."

Tom – "OK."

Neelix – "Brock how many Pokémon do you have."

Brock – "Now I have three. When I was a gym leader in Pewter city I had two Pokémon, later I found a Zubat when near Mt. Moon."

Harry – "What about you Ash?"

Ash – "I have seven Pokémon; Pikachu here was my first Pokémon. When I caught my last Pokémon Crabby it disappeared, and that's when I found out trainers can only carry six Pokémon at a time."

Harry – "Jeanela, didn't you eat one of those?"

Ash just makes a disgruntled expression.

As the group continues toward Jeanela's house they pass lots of trees. In some of the trees they can see little Spearow perched in the branches.

Chakotay points up at the Spearow and says, "What are those?"

Jeanela – "Those are Spearow. There are quit a few of those Pokémon around here."

Ash enthusiastically – "I'm gonna catch one."

Brock – "I don't know if that's such a good idea Ash."

Misty – "Yea, they may all come after you."

Jeanela – "There are Fearow in these woods too. If you get the Fearow mad you will be in big trouble. Let's just keep going, we are almost at my house."

Tom – "So I guess you like to catch Pokémon Ash?"

Ash – "Of course, I'm going to be the worlds best Pokémon master."

Harry – "Wow, that's quite a goale."

Neelix – "Hay Jeanela."

Jeanela – "Yes Neelix."

Neelix – "Can I help you and Brock cook when we get to your house?"

Jeanela – "Sure if it's OK with Brock."

Brock – "I don't mind what are we going to cook?"

Tom – "I like fried rice."

Neelix – "I can make just about anything."

Brock – "That's great."

Jeanela – "I have plenty of pork, and lots of rice. I have noodles and vegetables too. Hay why don't we just through everything together and make a stir fry."

Brock – "That sounds good. We can make spaghetti stir fried with vegetables and pork."

Jeanela – "And we can have some rice balls on the side."

Tom – "What are we going to have to drink?"

Jeanela – "How about some herbal tea, Mystic and I love to drink herbal tea."

Misty – "That sounds wonderful."

Neelix – "I can make cheesecake."

Jeanela – "That sounds delusions."

Brock – "Great. If we have some berries I can make a nice topping."

Jeanela – "I have lots of different berries."

Jeanela – "Look, we are here."

Ash – "I don't see anything."

Jeanela – "I live in the woods behind the trees."

In the distance there is a large clearing. Behind the clearing there is a large forest. In the center of the forest there is an opening between the trees.

The group heads into the forest, and then they all see the castle like house.

Misty – "Wow, it's like a castle, it's beautiful."

Ash – "This is your house?"

Jeanela – "Yes, This is my house. This house has bean passed down through many generations."

The entire group all heads into Jeanela's castle like house, lead first my Jeanela, then Brock and Neelix, followed by the rest of the gang.

* * *

Jeanela and Brock first put the groceries on the counter, which divides the kitchen from the dinning room.

Jeanela – "Great I have not had a time I needed to expand the table since... Well the last time was months ago."

Jeanela folds out a leaf in the table expanding it to fit 2 more people. The living room is just big enough for six people to sit comfortably. Luckily Jeanela has a separate kitchen.

Everyone except for Jeanela, Brock, and Neelix all sit down at the table in the dining room."

Just before Mystic goes to sit down it looks at Jeanela.

Jeanela – "You can sit down too Mystic, Brock and Nee..."

Neelix – "Neelix."

Jeanela – "That was right, Neelix. It is not like me to forget a name, but with Tom, Tuvox, Tuvo**k**, Haarry, Chakotay, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Neelix, eight new people, it's hard to remember all your names."

Jeanela – "What was it that I was saying?"

Tuvok – "You where saying that Mystic can sit down."

At this point Mystic has already sat down.

Jeanela – "Thank you Tuvok, you can sit down too Mystic, Neelix and Brock are helping me cook today."

Jeanela turns to Neelix and Brock and says, "Thank you again for helping me to cook."

Neelix – "It is my pleasure Jeanela."

Brock – "Mine too; it's nice to have people to cook with."

Jeanela – "Hay Ash, Brock, and Misty, you can let your Pokémon out. Err. Wait maybe it would be better if you let them out, out side. In actuality it is very beautiful out side, and my yard is much larger then this old small house. So after we cook we will all go out side, if that sounds like a good idea."

Ash and Misty – "That sounds like a great idea."

Jeanela gets out her wok, and Brock starts preparing the pork and vegetables.

Neelix – "Can I get a pot to fill up with water?"

Jeanela – "This is to small of a kitchen, can you please wait Neelix. After Brock and I start the main course you may take over, while we set the table."

Neelix – "That will do. I will just wait um, right beside the kitchen."

Jeanela – "Thank you Neelix. I really appreciate all the help."

Neelix – "It's no problem at all."

Jeanela takes the pot out hands it over to Brock. But Brock is still chopping.

Finally they get the pork on the wok and the spaghetti boiling in the pot.

Ash – "That smells really great!"

Jeanela – "Neelix would you like to take over."

Neelix – "I'll be glad to."

Neelix is a one man show, not hampered by another cook in the way he gracefully goes from the spaghetti to the wok to the home made cheesecake.

He looks pleased as he goes from one thing to the next.

Jeanela – "Are you doing well in there?"

Neelix – "This food is coming out great. You both used some great spices for the pork."

Jeanela – "That was Brock's choice of seasoning."

Brock – "Yea, I even made some Pokémon food."

Neelix – "Wait until you try my cheesecake, your going to love it."

Brock and Jeanela finish setting the table.

Harry – "I thought we where going to eat out side."

Jeanela – "We where going to eat out side. Everyone is already sitting inside now. You can eat out side if you want to. Let's just wait until supper's ready. Neelix, do you need any help."

Neelix – "I have everything under control here cap- I mean Jeanela."

Tom laughs and then says – "You where going to say captain."

Harry – "Speaking of the captain we should probably report back to voyager."

Tom – "What are we taking turns?"

Harry – "Looks like it."

Harry takes out his communicator.

Harry – "Harry to the bridge come in captain."

Captain – "What is it Harry."

Harry – "We are in a house about to have supper with 4 people we meet on this planet."Captain – "How has your rapport been with them?"

Harry – "Great, in fact two of them are cooking us a nice supper with the help of Neelix now."

Captain – "I expect a full sample of this male as soon as it is done, understood?"

Harry – "Understood Captain. We are learning a lot down here. And the people are teaching us many things about this world."

Captain – "I'm anxious to get a full report, when you arrive back on voyager."

Ash (quietly) – "She sounds kind of bossy."

Captain Janeway – "I heard that! Is that one of the humanoid aliens that said that?"

Harry – "I think so."

Captain – "Can I talk to him?"

Harry – "I don't see why not."

Misty – "Now look what you've done Ash. Don't you ever have any manners?"

Captain – "What is your name?"

Ash (nervously) – "uh, Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Captain – "You have some Pokémon."

Ash – "Yes I have seven."

Captain – "I would like very much to see them. How do you get them in there Poké Ball."

Neelix – "Supper is ready."

Ash – "When I catch them they go in there. Then I throw the Poké Ball to get them out."

Captain – "That is quit an impressive technology."

Ash – "They sell lots of them down here."

Captain – "I see. After you are done with the meal I would like to know if you and your friends would be willing to accompany the explorers I sent down onto our ship."

Ash – "Wow, you mean we could really go into outer space?"

Misty – "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Jeanela – "I don't travel much."

Misty – "Come on Jeanela, it will be fun."

Jeanela – "OK but only if it's OK with my Alakazam Mystic."

Captain Janeway – "I will expect to see everyone at nineteen-hundred fifty hours. Oh and Ash, the reason I may seem to be so bossy is because I have a crew of thousands of people to maintain."

Captain – "Janeway, out."

At this time the food is all nicely arranged on the table. And since it is now only 6:12 PM (eighteen-hundred twelve hours) everyone still has over an hour before the trip to Voyager.

Harry – "We really must save a little for the Captain, or she will be really mad."

Jeanela – "Well I don't want to get her mad."

Everyone laughs.

Jeanela – "Hay Ash, Brock, Misty, do you want to come outside with me, and you can bring your Pokémon out."

Jeanela leaves with her plate.

Jeanela – "I will leave the door open."

Ash is not quite finished chewing his food and he says, "Oh yea, are Pokémon should enjoy this delicious Pokémon food Brock made."

Ash goes out side with his plate in his hand.

Ash takes one of his Poké Balls presses the button on it. It expands from 1 inch in diameter to 3 inches in diameter with a "blblblrup".

He throws it and says, "Come out Butterfree!", then with a "tong-shshing" Butterfree pops out.

Harry and Tom look in amazement.

Meanwhile Brock and Neelix are talking about recipes, while Brock is mixing berries for the cheesecake topping.

Ash does the same for his other 4 Pokémon as he calls them out.

Ash – "Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle."

Pikachu runs out side to where the other Pokémon are.

Jeanela points out a beautifully spring with a fountain of water rising up out of it.

Jeanela – "Do you like my fountain? You can let your water Pokémon go in if you like."

Misty throws her Poké Balls out into the spring as she says, "Come on out Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen!"

Inside Jeanela's house Brock is just finishing spreading the topping on the cheesecake.

Brock and Neelix go out side.

Jeanela – "Tell Ash and Misty there Pokémon can drink from the spring in the back, the water stays pure and clean."

Jeanela gets the Pokémon bowls out and dishes the Pokémon generous helpings of the Pokémon food that Brock made."

Jeanela – "Brock, do you want to go out to eat another time? The only reason I want to know if you want to postpone this wonderful invitation you made is because we have a captain of a huge ship, waiting to meat us soon."

Brock – "OK, do you want to go out tomorrow."

Jeanela – "Tomorrow will be great, just you, Mystic, and me."

Brock – "Great!"

Tom and Harry come out side.

Chakotay turns to Tuvok and says, "Come on Tuvok."

Then Chakotay goes out side followed by Tuvok.

Jeanela – "Brock, you have some Pokémon to right?"

Brock – "Yea, come on out Onix, Geodude, Zubat."

The entire away team looks up at the huge Onix, raised over 14 feet off the ground and over 28 feet long. They (with the exception of Tuvok) look with an expression of utter amazement.

Neelix – "That, that huge creature came from one of those tiny little balls."

Brock holds up the 3inch diameter ball. Then presses the button on it which makes it shrink down to its compact 1 inch diameter form."

Tuvok (without any feeling in his voice) – "That is quite extraordinary."

* * *

Everyone finishes all the food on there plate, and in there bowls, and are fairly full. At this time Neelix is ready to bring out the desert; a delicious thick rich cheesecake with a boatful mixed berry topping. The berries on the cheesecake are mixed together in a beautiful swirl of color.

Neelix – "Jeanela, can I go in and get the cheesecake."

Jeanela – "Make sure you cut it into plenty of pieces first. Remember we have everyone here plus we have to save a nice big piece for the captain. And what about the Pokémon?"

Brock – "I put some extra berry topping especially for the Pokémon, on the side."

Neelix – "OK, I'll be right back."

Neelix goes inside and he cuts the cheesecake into 12 equal slices; one each for Neelix, Tom, Chakotay, Harry, Tuvok, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeanela, two for the captain, and one for your wonderful narrator me.

Neelix comes out with the cheesecake and everyone is exited except Tuvok, who never seams to get exited or upset about anything.

Neelix – "Almost forgot."

Neelix goes back inside puts the cheesecake on the dinning room table, and brings out the extra berry topping for the Pokémon.

Everyone grabs a piece except Tuvok.

Harry brings a piece to Tuvok and says, "Come on try some."

Tuvok – "I do not know why people eat things with almost no nutritional value, simply because they are excessively sweetened."

Harry – "Come on Tuvok just try some."

Tuvok – "I will try a little."

Tuvok takes a small bite.

Tuvok – "It is quite good."

Tuvok takes another bite.

Tuvok – "Umm, these berries have a very interesting and pleasant taste."

Harry – "I told you, you would like it."

When everyone is finished there is only two pieces left with a cover on it and the words "Do not touch, Captain's only". And I didn't even get a piece. There is not a single berry of topping left over on the side.

Now, everyone is full.

Ash – "Wow, that was the most delicious meal I had ever had."

Harry – "Everything was really great."

Tuvok – "That was quite a meal."

Tom – "I'm stuffed, that was delicious."

Pikachu – "Pikachu."

Onix – "Grooow."

Butterfree – "Free, Free."

Jeanela – "It was very good."

Harry – "What time is it?"

Harry takes out his communicator and looks at it.

Harry – "We have about 15 minutes until we have to be on Voyager."

Tuvok takes out his communicator and looks at it.

Tuvok – "We have, exactly 19 minutes."

Jeanela – "I better get to cleaning up."

Brock – "I can do the dishes for you."

Jeanela – "Great, he cooks, and he does the dishes."

Jeanela takes everyone's plates and cups; she takes them inside and puts them in the sink.

After that Jeanela cleans the tables while Brock does the dishes.

Then Jeanela Brings the Pokémon bowls, and Brock washes those.

Neelix comes into the doorway of the house and says, "Would you like me to help?"

Jeanela (sweetly) – "Thank you Neelix, we have everything under control in here. Make sure everyone gets all of there Pokémon into there Poké Balls."

Neelix comes out side, and in a commanding voice he says, "OK everyone, Jeanela has asked everyone to get there Pokémon back in there Poké Balls."

Ash holds out one of his Poké Balls and says, "Butterfree return."

The Poké Ball puts out a red beam of light that hits the Butterfree, then the Poké Ball opens up and the Butterfree is absorbed into the Poké Ball.

Neelix – "That's incredible."

Ash, Misty, and Brock finish returning there Pokémon to there Poké Balls.

The only Pokémon that aren't in a Poké Ball is Pikachu, and Mystic (the Alakazam).

Neelix – "What about Pikachu Ash, he doesn't go into a Poké Ball?"

Ash – "No, Pikachu doesn't like going into a Poké Ball so he just stays out here with me."

Pikachu confirms – "Pikachu"

Harry – "It's almost nineteen-hundred thirty hours now; we should all head up to Voyager."

Tuvok goes to say something and just then a Jigglypuff comes out of the woods saying, "Jigglypuff, jigaly jigaly, jiggalypuff."

Tuvok – "Agreed."

Everyone groups together, each standing side by side, including Pikachu and Mystic.

No one notices the Jigglypuff, and the few that heard the sound just disregarded it as something trivial, possibly a sound far away; the wind or an echo maybe, and no one gave it a second thought.

Then Harry takes out his communicator.

Harry (on the communicator) – "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine people, and 2 Pokémon to beam up."

Jigglypuff – "Puff?"

Then Jigglypuff says happily as it runs to the group, "**Jigglypuu**, jigly jigly jiggalypuff."

Jigglypuff arrives at the group and looks at them curiously. Probably wondering why there all standing so still and gathered together.

Suddenly the whole group, Jigglypuff included all start to beam up together.

Jigglypuff – "ha?"

Harry – "Did you here something."

Then they all materialize into the transporter room in the star ship.

Tuvok – "It appears we have some uninvited company."

Tom – "Ha."

Jigglypuff (happily) – "Jigypuff, Jiggaly Jiggaly Jigalypuff."

Jigglypuff – "pu, Jiggaly, Ji, Jig Jiggalypuff?"

Narrator – "I'll translate that last sentence. Jigglypuff said 'Where is this place?'."

Jigglypuff was so exited about finding all these new people. Now Jigglypuff realizes its in a very different place, and is confused as how it got there and where this place is.

Tuvok – "What are we going to do with this creature?"

Jeanela – "It's just a Jigglypuff. This Jigglypuff will not be a big problem."

Jigglypuff – "puu", then it pushes its mouth together and puffs its self up.

Misty – "Why don't we just let Jigglypuff tag along with us for a while, then we can bring it back, when we beam back, down."

Jigglypuff relaxes its face and says happily – "Jigglypuff"


	4. Chapter 4 Poke Tech

Pokétrek Chapter 4  
Poké Tech

The whole group Neelix, Tom, Chakotay, Harry, Tuvok, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeanela, Mystic, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff are now all standing on the transporter pad in the transporter room. They all see Captain Janeway in front of them.

Captain Janeway – "My name is Captain Catherine Janeway of the star ship voyager."

Ash – "Wow, we finely get to meet the captain."

Captain – "Welcome aboard my ship."

The captain turns to Tuvok and says, "Tuvok you, and our guests will meet me in the mess hall, the rest of you are dismissed."

Misty – "I wonder what a mess hall is."

Ash – "I know, its a place that they keep very messy."

The captain leads the group out of the transporter room.

Brock – "A mess hall is a place on a ship that the people dine in."

As the captain leads Tuvok and the guests to the mess hall, Neelix, Tom, Chakotay, and Harry break away from the group and leave.

They arrive at the mess hall and the captain sits down.

Captain – "OK you all know my name, but I still don't know yours."

Ash – "I'm Ash; Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Brock – "My name is Brock."

Misty – "My name's Misty."

Jeanela – "I am Jeanela Seaspring, and this here is my Alakazam Mystic."

Captain – "Is your Alakazam a Pokmon?"

Jeanela – "Yes my Alakazam is a Pokmon. I met him one day while picking some berries and we became good friends."

Captain – "I was told that some of these Pokmon can actually fit in little balls."

Ash – "Yea they can be captured into these Pok Balls."

Ash holds up a Pok Ball in its small form (about 1 inch in diameter) and then puts it back on his waist.

Captain – "Are most Pokmon very small?"

Brock – "Not all Pokmon are small. Some are over 20 feet high, and others are over 400 pounds."

Captain – "Wow, that is really big."

Captain Janeway – "Ash do you have any Pokmon inside of any Pok Balls now."

Ash – "I have six including Pikachu."

Pikachu – "Pikachu."

Captain – "May I see them?"

Ash takes out a Pok Ball in its small form (about 1 inch in diameter) and presses the button on it making it expand to about 3 inches.

Captain – "That is a very interesting technology."

Ash throws the Pok Ball while yelling, "Come on out Butterfree!"

Then Butterfree comes out of the Pok Ball with a white light.

Captain – "Thats amazing."

Brock – "I have some Pokmon too."

Captain – "Can I see them?"

Pretty soon the whole Mess Hall is filled with Pokmon, because everyone ends up bringing out all there Pokmon, and they start making a mess.

Ash – "See like I said, a Mess Hall is for making a mess."

Captain Janeway (in a load commanding voice) – "A Mess Hall is **not** for making a mess, get those Pokmon in control, or get them back into there Pok Balls.

At this point Neelix, Tom, Chakotay and Harry come into the Mess Hall and see all the Pokmon.

Harry – "Look at all these creatures!"

Tom – "Yea."

Misty, Brock, and Ash scramble around the Mess Hall and return there Pokmon. All around there Pok Balls shoot out there red beams and the Pokmon are sucked inside.

Neelix – "It's too bad I couldn't do that with all my animals."

Now the Mess Hall is pretty empty again, and the only three Pokmon out are Ash's Pikachu, Jeanela's Alakazam Mystic, and Jigglypuff.

Captain – "Tom, Neelix, Chakotay and Harry, I still have not gotten your report on the alien planet."

Tom – "We are still working on it captain."

Captain – "Very well, but for now I'm interested in the meal I hear you prepared while down on the planet."

Tom – "Captain, we already had some, but we saved you some."

Jeanela – "We saved you two peaces of cheesecake too, captain."

Captain – "Thank you. May I take a look?"

Misty takes the plate out of her backpack.

Jeanela – "You don't have to worry about returning my plate, you can keep it captain."

Captain – "Thank you Jeanela. We have a lot to learn from each other."

* * *

Captain – "Hay Ash, these Pok Balls you have are quite extraordinary. Can they store anything else besides Pokmon?"

Ash – "No they can only store Pokmon, well, if the Pokmon is holding something, or wearing something, that goes into the Pok Ball too."

Captain – "Do you have any extra Pok Balls that I could borrow for my team to study?"

Ash takes out a Pok Ball in its small form (about 1 inch in diameter).

Ash – "Here, you can keep it. You press this button here to make it change size.

Ash presses the button, and with a "blurlrlrp" it expands to about 3 inches in diameter.

Ash – "If you want to catch a Pokmon with it, you have to weaken it first by having it battle with another Pokmon, then you can throw the Pok Ball at it to capture it."

Brock – "But sometimes Pokmon can be real tricky to capture."

Misty – "And dangerous."

Ash – "Once you capture them, you heal them at the Pokmon Center, and then you can use it to help you capture other Pokmon.

Pikachu – "Pika-chu!"

Jigglypuff peaks out of a corner it was hiding in.

Jigglypuff (happily) – "Ga. Jiggalypuff, jig jig jiggalypuff."

Jigglypuff looks around and sees a black marker on a table in the Mess Hall. It quickly goes up and grabs it. Jigglypuff goes over closer to the gang with the marker in hand and starts to sing into it like it's a microphone.

Jigglypuff sings – "Jig-a-ly-puff"

Ash – "No Jigglypuff, don't sing!"

Misty – "Please don't sing right now Jigglypuff."

Captain – "That Jigglypuff has a wonderful voice that would be a wonderful — yawn."

Jigglypuff continues singing – "Jig-ga-ly-puff Jig-ga-ly-puff Jig-ga-ly-puuufff. Jiggalypuff, Jigga-lyyy.

Jigglypuff stops singing and noticing everyone falling asleep

Jigglypuff (angrily) – "ha? Errr. Jiggaly puff puff. puff"

Then it takes the cap off the marker and begins drawing on everyone's faces.

Jigglypuff says as it scribbles on there faces, "Jiggaly, jiggaly, jigypuff, jigypuff."

When Jigglypuff gets to Chakotay it rubs at its tattoo to try to get it off.

Jigglypuff (as it continues to wipe the tattoo off) – "Jiggly jiggly jiggly Jigglypuff."

It gives up and since Chakotay was the last one he scribbled on there was no one left. But then it catches the view of door, and finding all the people out side of it, happily goes to sing to them.

Jigglypuff hopes and walks along trying to find just the right place to sing from.

Meanwhile Seven is standing over a control station not far from the Mess Hall.

Seven says to the console, "Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

Computer – "Beep beeeep, unable to comply."

Seven – "Explain."

Computer – "Location system offline."

Jigglypuff spots the control station with Seven standing over it.

Seven presses the Star Trek Communication Badge on her outfit. It makes a little noise.

Seven – "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway, come in Captain Janeway."

Seven waits a few seconds and then presses the Communication Badge again. It makes a little noise.

Seven – "Seven of Nine to security, locate Captain Janeway, she has not responded to my call, and the ships location system seams to be,"

Just then Seven sees Jigglypuff standing right near by.

Seven quickly continues her sentence – "malfunctioning."

Jigglypuff jumps on the control panel as it says, "Jigaly."

Seven – "Are you one of those Pokmon they sent up here to Voyager?"

Jigglypuff replies – "Jiggaly."

Seven – "Do you know where the Captain and the others are?"

Jigglypuff says slowly – "Jiggaly."

Then says energetically – "Jiggaly, jig, jig, jiggalypuff."

Just then Jigglypuff starts to sing.

Jigglypuff sings, "Jig-galy-puuff, jig-ga-ly-puuff, jig-ga-ly-puuff, jig-ga-lyyy."

Seven – "You have a nice voice, but this is no time for singing."

Seven doesn't realize what's going on because the Jigglypuff's singing has no effect on her.

And then yawn, then Jigglypuff, 

Jigglypuff (singing) – "Jigaly. Jig-a-lypuff, Jig-a-lypuff, jig-a-ly puff.

  
  
  


Yawn

Once Seven notices the people around sleeping she goes around waking everyone around up. Jigglypuff is preoccupied drawing on the faces of those who are asleep.

Seven walks into the Mess Hall and sees Captain Janeway.

Seven – "Captain!"

The Captain starts to wake up.

Captain – "What happened?"

Ash (still waking up) – "It was that Jigglypuff, when it sings it puts everyone to sleep."

Seven – "What happened to your faces!"

Misty – "Jigglypuff must have drawn on our faces when we were asleep."

Captain – "Where is it now?"

Seven – "I don't know where it went, and the location system is off line."

Captain – "Seven, assemble a team to search for this Jigglypuff. Let me know as soon as it is found."

Captain – "Tuvok, you will accompany Seven."

Seven – "Aye aye Captain!"

Captain – "Computer."

Computer – "Beeeep beep."

Captain – "Broadcast the following message on all channels, through-out the entire ship."

Computer – "All channels open."

Captain – "Attention all passengers and crew! Be on the look out of a pink round creature. Report any sightings of it to the bridge **immediately**! End communication.

Captain – "Ash, Brock, Misty, Jeanela, I brought you aboard our ship because I believe there is a lot we can learn from each other."

Captain Janeway – "Neelix give our guests a tour of our ship. Tom, Chakotay and Harry, I will be in my ready room awaiting your report of the away mission."

Tom – "Yes Captain."

First Neelix leads them to his kitchen.

Neelix – "This is where I cook up my famous dishes for the crew."

Ash – "I bet Brock could cook up some nice meals in here."

Meanwhile Captain Janeway gets a report from one of the civilians on board that the "pink ball creature" was sighted near his quarters.

The Captain presses her communicator pin.

Captain – "Captain Janeway to Tuvok, the Pokmon has been sighted."

Reports keep coming in of the Jigglypuff in different locations, and the security teem lead by Tuvok just can't keep up. The Jigglypuff leaves sleeping people with scribbled on faces in its path.

Next Neelix leads Ash, Brock, Misty, and Jeanela to sick bay.

The Emergency Medical Hologram appears in front of them out of this air. He has balding brown hair and wears a green and black Star Trek uniform.

EMH – "Please state the nature of the medical emergency?" (He says as soon after he appears.)

Neelix – "I'm taking these guests on a tour of the ship."

EMH – "Well this is sick bay. Here we can run tests and treat most aliments. As you can see I don't have any patients now."

Neelix – "This is the Emergency Medical Hologram."

EMH – "May I ask who these guests are."

Ash – "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum. And this is Misty, Brock, and Jeanela."

As they leave, the EMH (the doctor) disappears again.

Ash – "How does he do that?"

Neelix – "He's what you call a hologram."

Ash – "What's that?"

Neelix – "The doctor is made up of light and force fields."

Ash – "Light and force fields?"

Brock – "So that means he is just an image displayed by the computer, right?"

Neelix – "That's basically it."

Neelix leads Ash, Brock, Misty and Jeanela down a hallway, they pass by a replicator. It is a square hole in the hallway with some buttons above it.

Neelix – "This is a replicator; with it those on the ship can replicate almost anything."

Jeanela – "What do you mean?"

Neelix – "It can create a copy of an object, or create a new object."

Neelix – "I'll show you. Create a plate."

A plate materializes in the hole of the replicator.

Ash, Misty, and Jeanela – "Wow, that's amazing!"

Brock – "How does it do that?"

Neelix – "It assembles little tiny particles."

They all walk past leaving the plate behind.

Just then Neelix and the guests see Harry, Tom, Seven and Captain Janeway.

Neelix – "Hello Captain, I was just about to show our guests the holodeck."

Captain – "Good timing, I was just about to go in there and do some studies on this Pok Ball."

Just a few feet from the replicator there is a door which leads into the holideck.

Captain – "Is there a program running."

Computer – "Affirmative."

Ash (quietly) – "Affirma-what?"

Brock – "It means yes."

Captain – "Is this holodeck occupied?"

A moment later the holodeck opens and a man steps out that is neatly dresses in a lab coat.

He says, "Hello Captain, I was just studying the acoustic properties of the music which I was able to record from that creature. You see me and my partner here where wondering where the sound was coming from."

Captain – "Partner?"

Man in lab coat – "Yes, I'm working with my friend Sam to find out more about the sedative nature of the sound waves."

Captain – "I would like to have been informed of this earlier."

Man – "I'm sorry Captain, you see we where not able to contact you, so we figured you where asleep and didn't want to wake you. When I woke up after the music put me to sleep, I was surprised and fascinated about what had happened, so I set the computer to automatically record the music for analysis the next time it played. If I could just harness this power, well if I could figure out — By the way I'm John. Who are these others you are with?"

Captain – "This is Neelix, Harry, and Tom."

John – "Yes I've met them; I really enjoy the great meals that Neelix makes."

Captain – "These others here are from the planets surface, this is Ash."

Ash – "Hi"

Captain – "Misty"

Misty – "It's nice to meet you."

Captain – "Brock"

Brock – "Hi"

Captain – "And Jeanela."

Jeanela – "Hi, it is nice meeting you."

Captain – "The music you heard was from a creature that was beamed up from the planet below. It is called a Pokmon; we haven't been able to capture it."

Just then Tuvok calls Captain Janeway.

Tuvok (on the com) – "We have it Captain. It appears to be very worn out. We are awaiting your orders."

Captain (on the com) – "Don't do anything. I'll be right over."

Captain Janeway – "Excuse me I have some important business to take care of."

The captain leaves, leaving everyone else behind.

Ash – "I'm going too."

Ash runs off.

Misty – "Ash wait!"

Misty follows Ash.

Brock (to Jeanela) – "I guess we better go too."

One of the security members – "So what do we do with it?"

Jigglypuff – "Jiggly, pufff"

Captain – "I got an idea."

The Captain remembers what Ash said, "You through the Pok Ball at the Pokmon to capture it."

She throws the Pok Ball and she watches with fascination as the Pokmon is sucked inside.

Ash and Company arrive just in time to see the Pok Ball shacking as Jigglypuff is trying to get out.

Ash – "What's happening?"

Captain – "I captured that pesky Pokmon using that Pok Ball you gave me. Thanks Ash."

"Ding!", the sound comes from the Pok Ball as it stops shacking, indicating that Jigglypuff is successfully captured.

Misty – "You captured Jigglypuff!"

Captain – "I will not have this Jigglypuff going around putting everyone to sleep when there is a ship to be run!"

Ash and Misty laugh and then say, "I guess not."

Ash – "Captain, this means you have a Jigglypuff now."

Captain – "I'm sure Neelix would be happy to take care of it."

Captain – "I'm heading back to the holodeck. I want to find out more about what these scientists are up to."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jeanela, lead by Captain Janeway head back to the holodeck.

Tom – "What happened?"

Captain – "I caught the Jigglypuff."

Harry – "Where is it?"

Captain holds up the Pok Ball and says, "Right here in this Ball."

John – "Captured in a Ball?"

Captain Janeway – "I was thinking you could take care of it Neelix."

Neelix – "It is quit the interesting creature. I wouldn't mind taking care of it for a while."

Captain – "Just be sure it doesn't start putting everyone to sleep again."

Everyone laughs.

Neelix goes over to the captain and takes the Pok Ball from her.

Neelix – "Now how do I get it to come back out?"

Ash – "You just throw it and say, 'Come on out Jigglypuff!'"

Neelix throws the Pok Ball and says, "Come on out, Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff pops back out of the Pok Ball.

John – "Aaa, Oh not again. I already had my nap."

Neelix – "You're not gonna sing now are you Jigglypuff?"

Jigglypuff – "Jig-galy."

John – "Come on in."

Everyone goes into the holodeck.

Inside the holodeck they see a work table on the floor, and on the wall a huge screen with a waveform displayed on it.

Sam – "Hello, I'm Sam."

Ash – "Hay you have the same name as the famous professor back at my home. His name is Samuel Oak."

Sam – "Really, and we're both scientists too."

The two scientists look at the waveform and press buttons on the work table, which makes the waveform move left and right.

Sam – "Interesting, very interesting."

Everyone except John – "What?"

Sam – "The song from Jigglypuff contains the brain wave pattern of a person sleeping.

"So. The singing must trigger the person's brain to have a sleep brain wave, which then puts the person to sleep."

After they figure that out they experiment with the Poké Ball.

They find that the Poké Ball is not that good at storing items because the Poké Ball won't store an item without a Pokémon.

Chakotay – "These Poké Balls are an extraordinary thing."

Neelix holds the Poké Ball out in front of the Jigglypuff for the sensors to examine. He holds the ball still and a red beam shoots out and hits the Pokémon. The Poké Ball opens up and the Pokémon goes inside.

Tuvok – "Fascinating."

John – "When the ball is held out still it sends out a red beam. Now let's see what happens when there is no Pokémon around. Computer, door."

The holodeck door appears.

John – "Now how do you release the Pokémon?"

Neelix – "Come on out Jigglypuff!"

The Poké Ball opens up and a white light comes out, then the light forms into the shape of the Pokémon Jigglypuff and it materializes.

John – "Jigglypuff please wait outside for a little bit."

Jigglypuff steps outside the holodeck.

John – "Now Neelix hold the Poké Ball out like you did before."

Nothing happens.

John goes to the door and invites Jigglypuff back in.

Neelix is still holding the Poké Ball strait out.

John – "Jigglypuff come in front of the Poké Ball please."

Jigglypuff – "Jiggly."

The Pokémon does so. Nothing happens.

John – "Try moving the Poké Ball some then holding it still."

Neelix does this and the Poké Ball lets out the red beam that captures the Pokémon.

They do a whole bunch of experiments with the Poké Ball. They have Jigglypuff dodge the red beam. They try different commands for the Pokémon to come out, they come to the conclusion that the Poké Ball is not voice activated and the Pokémon inside comes out when it tries to come out.

Tom – "I think we have done enough experimenting here."

Captain Janeway – "Yes and it is getting late."

Ash – "Come on it's not that late."

John – "Yea and I'd love a chance to go exploring this new world."

Sam – "Yea."

Tom – "We've already been down and took samples."

Chakotay – "We'll I vote we go down and take another look."

Misty – "That sounds good, plus Ash I think you have some more training to do."

Seven – "I must go regenerate in my alcove."

Tom – "I'd prefer to stay on board this time, if you don't mind Captain."

Harry – "I've really had enough exploring for one day."

The group walks out of the holodeck and by the plate still in the replicator. Captain Janeway hands it to Jeanela.

Jeanela – "Thanks."

Captain Janeway – "Harry, Tom, and Seven will stay onboard, the rest of you go to the transporter room. I will run the ship from the bridge."

Ash – "Why don't you come too?"

Captain Janeway – "I have a ship to run; I need to be here in case something happens."

Chakotay – "What's going to happen?"

Captain Janeway – "OK. Tom you take the helm and report to me if there is any trouble."

Tom – "Aye Aye Captain."

So the 10 of them, Captain Janeway, Neelix, Chakotay, Tuvok, John, Sam, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeanela, and there Pokémon head to the transporter room.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle

Pokétrek Chapter 5  
Battle

Captain Janeway, Neelix, Chakotay, Tuvok, John, Sam, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jeanela beam down and find themselves on the surface of the Pokémon world.

Neelix takes his Poké Ball out.

He throws it as he says, "Come on out Jigglypuff!"

Neelix – "I don't want to leave it cooped up in there."

As they all walk along they find themselves next to a steep cliff.

John and Sam take out there Tricorders.

John – "Check out this rock over here."

Sam – "Rock over where?"

Sam walks over and trips on the rock, then falls down into the cliff.

John runs after him to save him and trips over another rock.

Chakotay – "Oh no!"

Captain Janeway – "What happened?"

Tuvok – "Sam and John fell off the cliff."

Neelix – "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Chakotay – "A fall that deep they couldn't possibly survive, there's nothing we can do but call back to Voyager and report that these two men had an unfortunate accident."

Neelix – "We should have a moment of silence."

Sam – "Aw, we're right down here."

Everyone – "You're alive!"

John – "Yes we didn't fall all the way down."

Sam – "We landed on this ledge right here."

They all look over the edge trying to spot the two.

Tuvok – "They fell down quit a ways, but thanks to this ledge they were saved from falling all the way down."

Janeway calls down – "Are you hurt?"

John and Sam – "Yes we're hurt! Get us up from here!"

Ash takes out a Poké Ball and presses the button on it expanding it, and then he throws it and says, "Bulbasaur go!"

Ash – "Bulbasaur help these two up from the cliff."

Bulbasaur looks over the cliff and sees the two lying on the ledge. Bulbasaur extends its vines and grabs them, then pulls them up.

Captain Janeway turns to them and says, "Do you two want to go to sickbay?"

Sam – "We'll be all right."

Captain Janeway – "Ash, where were you staying?"

Ash – "I'm a traveler. I don't stay at one place, but I have a home over in Pallet."

Neelix – "How about we go there."

Ash – "How would you like to meet the famous Pokémon Professor?"

Sam – "Sure what's his name?"

Misty – "Professor Samuel Oak."

Brock – "He has the same name as you."

Sam – "Where is he?"

Ash – "He works in Pallet Town in his lab."

So they all decide to go to Ash's home town of Pallet.

Suddenly a man pops out of the trees and says, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash – "Who's asking?"

Rock – "I'm called Rock. They call me that because all my Pokémon are as strong as rock. I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle.

Ash – "I accept your challenge, your Pokémon are no match for my Pokémon."

Ash turns to the rest of the group and says, "Now you're gonna see how a real Pokémon battle is done."

* * *

Rock takes a Poké Ball out, holds it up presses the button to expand it and then throws it.

Rock – "Go Poliwag!"

Ash – "Go Pikachu!"

Ash – "Give Poliwag a tackle attack!"

Bang, Poliwag goes flying, it looks hurt and it is having a hard time getting up. Then it finely gets up.

Ash – "Give it a Thunder Shock!"

Rock holds his Poké Ball out and says, "Return."

Poliwag is returned, and just in time to. The shock from Pikachu lands where Poliwag was less then a second before.

Ash – "Hay no fair!"

Rock – "I'm allowed to make a substitution."

Ash – "Yea, but none of your Pokémon will stand a chance against my Pikachu!"

Rock – "Is that so. Go Slowpoke!"

Rock – "Slowpoke use Psychic!"

Pikachu is lifted high up into the air.

Pikachu – "Pi"

Then Pikachu is hurled down at the ground. It stands up and looks dazed.

Ash – "Err. Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

The bolt of electricity goes hurtling at Slowpoke.

Rock – "Block it!"

The bolt hits an invisible shield in front of Slowpoke.

Rock – "Use Confusion!"

Pikachu – "Pi?"

Pikachu lets off another electric attack but it backfires.

Pikachu stands but it is wobbly.

Ash (in a concerned voice) – "Pikachu!"

Then Pikachu drops down to the ground and faints.

Brock – "Round one goes to the challenger Rock!"

Ash runs over to Pikachu

Ash – "Are you OK Pikachu?"

Pikachu squeaks – "Pikaa"

Ash looks at Pikachu and says, "You did a good job Pikachu. You just rest here."

Ash takes out a Poké Ball and throws it as he says, "Go Bulbasaur!"

Rock – "Slowpoke use Psychic!"

Ash – "Dodge it and use razor leaf."

Bulbasaur shoots out leaves right at Slowpoke."

Rock – "Slowpoke block it!"

The attack is blocked.

Ash – "Jump and use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur jumps up, shoots two vines out and they grab Slowpoke's legs and flips Slowpoke over.

Slowpoke – "Slow"

Ash – "Now use tackle."

Bulbasaur runs at Slowpoke, hits it and knocks it several feet through the air.

Slowpoke struggles on its back but it is unable to get up.

Rock – "OK you win that round, but let's see how you do against my Bellsprout!"

Rock takes his Poké Ball and holds it out.

Rock – "Return Slowpoke!"

Slowpoke is returned to its Poké Ball.

Rock takes out his other Pokémon and releases Bellsprout.

Bellsprout – "Bellsprout."

Rock – "Tackle Bellsprout!"

Ash – "You too Bulbasaur!"

They both tackle each other several times, and neither Pokémon looks any weaker.

Ash – "Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur reaches its vines out but Bellsprout dodges it by side jumping out of the way.

Ash – "Tackle attack!"

Rock – "Dodge and Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur is sent flying but gets back up.

Rock – "Use Stun Spore!

Bellsprout shoots out an orange mist over Bulbasaur.

Ash – "Dodge it!"

Bulbasaur is able to get out of the way in time.

Rock – "Use Wrap Attack!"

Bellsprout wraps its self around Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur struggles to get free.

Brock – "It's amazing that such a small Pokémon is able to hold on so well to Ash's Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur breaks free.

Ash – "Now use tackle!"

Rock says meanly, "Vine Whip!"

As Bulbasaur runs, it is grabbed up by Bellsprout's vines and flipped over its head and slammed to the ground.

Bulbasaur is unable to get up.

Brock – "Hay Ash, looks like you finally met your match!"

Ash – "I'll show you!"

Ash holds out his Poké Ball and says, "Return Bulbasaur."

Ash takes out another Poké Ball and throws it.

Ash – "Go Squirtle!"

Rock – "In that case I'll send out Wartortle."

Rock returns his Bellsprout; then Rock takes out another Poké Ball and throws it.

Rock – "Go Wartortle!"

Ash – "Use Bubble!"

Lots of bubbles hit Wartortle.

Wartortle isn't even fazed.

Rock – "You'll have to do better then that! Wartortle Skull Bash!"

Brock – "Hmm, a Squirtle going against its evolved form, how about that?"

Neelix – "Evolved form; what's that?"

Brock – "When a Pokémon gets to a certain level it can evolve, or change into, another Pokémon. For example Squirtle can change into a Wartortle when it gets to a certain level"

Chakotay – "But Squirtle looks so much smaller then Wartortle."

Brock – "Yes, and Wartortle can learn different abilities also."

Ash – "Dodge it and use Water Gun!"

Squirtle shoots out a powerful jet of water from its mouth knocking Wartortle over.

Captain Janeway – "Such a powerful attack coming from such a small creature."

Rock – "Wartortle use Tackle."

Ash – "Squirtle Withdraw."

Squirtle goes into its shell, and then Wartortle comes after it and knocks it into the air.

Ash – "Water Gun."

Again Squirtle shoots a powerful jet of water knocking Wartortle down.

Squirtle then shoots a jet of water at the ground to safely land.

Wartortle doesn't get up; it just lies on its back.

Ash – "Good job Squirtle!"

Rock returns his Wartortle, and sends out Magikarp.

Magikarp – "Karp karp."

Misty – "A Magikarp, what's that gonna do?"

Rock – "I'll show you! Magikarp use splash!"

Some water splashes from Magikarp onto Squirtle.

Ash – "This 'ill be easy. Squirtle, Water Gun!"

The water hits the Magikarp and pushes the Magikarp across the ground, but Magikarp hangs in there.

Rock – "Splash again Magikarp!"

And from Magikarp comes a fearsome, umm actually a little tiny splash.

Ash – "Squirtle —!"

Rock (cutting Ash off) – "Oh forget this."

Narrator – "Magikarp is probable the weakest Pokémon there is, it only knows one move, and that is Splash. It can also learn tackle."

Rock takes out his Poké Ball and says, "Return Magikarp!"

Rock takes out another Poké Ball and throws it.

Rock – "Go Oddish!"

Ash – "Squirtle Tackle attack!"

Squirtle runs towards Oddish.

Rock – "Dodge and use Stun Spore!"

Oddish jumps up and lets out an orange powder from its head, it hits Squirtle and Squirtle becomes paralyzed.

Rock – "Solar Beam!"

Oddish's leaves glow and light particles collect at them. The particles turn into a big bright beam that shoots at Squirtle.

Squirtle is knocked out.

Ash takes out his Poké Ball and holds it out; he says "Return" as a red beam shoots out and returns Squirtle to its Poké Ball.

Ash – "Now I'll show you!"

Ash takes out another Poké Ball and throws it and out pops Charmander.

Ash – "Charmander Flamethrower!"

Charmander shoots a huge flame at Oddish, and Oddish is knocked out.

Rock holds out a Poké Ball and says, "Return Oddish!"

Oddish is returned.

Rock takes out another Poké Ball and says, "I'll show you now!"

Rock throws his Poké Ball as he says, "Go Poliwag!"

Ash – "Charmander Flamethrower!"

Charmander fires a big flame at Poliwag.

Rock – "Dodge it!"

Poliwag jumps out of the way just in time.

Rock – "Poliwag Water Gun!"

Poliwag shoots a jet of water at Charmander and it hits it knocking it over.

It gets up saying, "Char charmander char."

Chakotay – "This is some battle."

Ash – "Charmander Flamethrower."

A big flame shoots out from its mouth. Poliwag tries to jump out of the way but the flame still hits the side of it and it is knocked back.

Rock – "Poliwag Water Gun!"

Charmander is pushed back from the attack.

Ash – "Flamethrower!"

A flame shoots out of Charmander's mouth."

Rock – "Counter with Hydro Pump."

The two attacks meat in the middle of the field.

The place where the fire and water meet moves a little closer to Poliwag and then back towards Charmander. It moves back and forth between them as the two Pokémon struggle to push out the strongest jet.

Ash – "Come on Charmander you can do it!"

Rock – "Go Poliwag, I know you can do it."

The water gets closer and closer to Charmander as Charmander's jet of fire gets weaker.

Finally the water comes right to Charmander and it can't force it back any more. Then the water hits the Pokémon knocking it down.

Poliwag's Hydro Pump stops and Charmander tries to get up. It struggles a bit but manages to get up.

Ash – "Go Charmander!"

But just then Charmander faints. It falls down unable to get up.

Rock – "Yay! Way to go Poliwag!"

Rock – "Two more knock outs and I win."

Ash – "There's no way I'm gonna let you win this!"

John – "Ash sure has confidence."

Ash throws a Poké Ball and says, "Go Butterfree!"

Rock – "You know what to do, shoot it down with your Water Gun!"

Ash – "Butterfree dodge and use stun spore."

Butterfree lets out an orange powder over Poliwag and the Pokémon is stunned.

Ash – "Use whirlwind"

Butterfree flaps its wings at an incredible speed and Poliwag is pushed back into a big rock and it is knocked out.

Rock takes out his Poké Ball and says, "Return Poliwag."

Rock throws his next Poké Ball as he says, "Come out Bellsprout!"

Rock – "Bellsprout Vine Whip!"

Two long green vines come out of the Bellsprout and whack the Butterfree. Butterfree starts to fall down from the sky.

Ash – "Come on Butterfree!"

Butterfree regains flight and it flies in place."

Ash – "Good now use tackle!"

Butterfree flies towards Bellsprout but Bellsprout bends backwards and Butterfree flies right over it.

Ash – "Butterfree use Whirlwind!"

Butterfree flaps its wings really fast, then Bellsprout spins around and falls down.

Rock – "Bellsprout Acid!"

Bellsprout shoots out acid at Butterfree.

Ash – "Dodge and use Tackle!"

Butterfree dodges out of the way and lands a Tackle attack right on Bellsprout.

Bellsprout flies through the air and lands on the ground on its side.

Rock – "Come on Bellsprout you can do it!"

Bellsprout gets up.

Rock – "Bellsprout use wrap!"

Bellsprout takes out a vine and wraps it around Butterfree.

Butterfree – "Free"

Captain Janeway – "This battle is looking tough for Ash."

Ash – "Butterfree Sleep Powder."

Butterfree lets out a purple powder over Bellsprout.

Bellsprout falls asleep, its vine retracts and it drops down.

Ash – "Now Butterfree Tackle!"

Butterfree dives down into Bellsprout and Bellsprout slides through the dirt and is knocked out.

Ash – "Yea I win! I knew you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Captain Janeway – "Wow that looked like some battle."

Brock – "Way to go Ash!"

Rock – "Oh man. Wait a minute I still have Magikarp."

Ash – "That wimpy thing. This will be easy."

Rock throws his Poké Ball and out pops Magikarp.

Butterfree flies at Magikarp. Magikarp dodges and unleashes his fierce splash attack, which gets Butterfree a little wet.

Ash – "Butterfree use whirlwind!"

Magikarp is flown back by the fierce Whirlwind.

Ash – "Use Stun Spore!"

Butterfree flies towards Magikarp, but before Butterfree has a chance to use it's Stun Spore Magikarp does a Tackle attack.

Rock – "Hay you learned Tackle, that's great."

Ash – "That little attack was nothing. I'll show you a real Tackle Attack. Butterfree use Tackle!"

Rock – "Dodge it!"

Magikarp dodges out of the way.

Rock – "Tackle again!"

Butterfree is attacked again; this does about 1% damage to the poor Butterfree.

Ash knows even if his Butterfree can't continue to stand up to this fierce pounding, he has brave Pidgeotto as backup.

Suddenly Magikarp begins to glow.

Captain Janeway – "Why is it glowing?"

Ash – "Oh Crap!"

Brock – "Magikarp is evolving."

Samuel – "Evolving?"

Brock – "It's when a Pokémon changes into another Pokémon."

Magikarp evolves into Gyarados; a huge water Pokémon over 20 feet long.

Gyarados wraps its huge body around Butterfree crushing the poor Pokémon.

Butterfree struggles to get free but it's no use.

Butterfree stops struggling and Gyarados finally lets go.

Butterfree falls to the ground and is unable to get up.

Ash returns Butterfree to its Poké Ball and then calls his last Pokémon Pidgeotto.

Ash – "Pidgeotto use guest."

Pidgeotto flaps its wings and creates a huge wind at Gyarados, but the attack has little effect.

Rock – "Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados charges up its Hyper Beam. A small light orange ball appears in front of Gyarados's mouth, it grows bigger and bigger. But then the attack fizzles out; the ball just breaks apart before Gyarados can fire it.

Ash – "Hah! Now use Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto whacks Gyarados with a fearsome attack, but it only does a little damage to the huge Gyarados.

Rock – "Bite."

Pidgeotto quickly flies out of Gyarados's reach.

Rock – "Hyper Beam."

This time Gyarados charges up the Hyper Beam and it lands a direct hit. Pidgeotto is knocked to the ground.

Ash – "Oh no!"

Pidgeotto stands up.

Ash – "All right now use Gust!"

Pidgeotto flaps its wings and a huge gust of wind blows Gyarados back, but Gyarados resists.

When Pidgeotto ends its attack Rock quickly calls out, "Hyper Beam again."

The powerful blast lands a direct hit, and this time Pidgeotto doesn't get up.

Ash looks shocked.

Ash – "I can't believe I lost."

Brock – "It was a close match Ash."

Ash turns to Rock and says, "I thought for sure I won when you where down to just a Magikarp; you really turned that around."

Rock – "Of course my Pokémon are rock solid."

Ash appears bummed out and says softly to himself, "I can't believe I lost."

Brock goes over to Ash and says, "You know Ash if his Magikarp didn't evolve when it did you would have had the match."

Ash replies with out much emotion, "Yea."

Ash turns to Rock as he's walking away, "Hay Rock!"

Rock turns around.

Ash – "Next time we meet you want be so lucky!"

Neelix – "That was exiting, but are those Pokémon going to be all OK?"

Brock – "They will after we get them to a Pokémon Center."

Chakotay – "That looked like a tough battle."

Captain Janeway – "You have to take a loss sometimes. At least you know you did your best."

Ash – "Yea!"

Misty – "Now which way to a Pokémon Center?"


	6. Chapter 6 Pallet Town

Pokétrek Chapter 6  
Pallet Town

Ash – "My home town of Pallet doesn't have a Pokémon Center. We will have to go to Viridian City.

Brock – "Viridian City shouldn't be far."

Misty – "Good then you can show us how to get there, without getting us lost."

Brock – "I resent that, I know my way around."

They all lead by Brock travel to find the Pokémon Center, but instead of a city they come to a forest.

Misty – "Now which way?"

Brock – "Once we get through these woods we should be at Viridian City."

Misty – "Should be?"

They all travel on, and after a while Brock says, "This isn't right."

Ash – "What is it Brock?"

Brock – "Well um I think we made a wrong turn at that big tree."

Misty – "We our surrounded by big trees."

Brock – "If we just retrace our steps and turn right when we should have turned left we will be headed right towards Viridian City."

Misty – "Are you sure you know where we're going."

Brock – "Trust me, it was just one wrong turn it won't happen again."

Misty – "Sure."

They all backtrack a small ways.

Brock – "OK now where was it?"

Misty – "Where is what?"

Brock – "You know that tree."

Misty yells in aggravation, "We're surrounded by trees!"

Just then Ash's stomach growls.

Everyone else says in unison, "What was that?"

Ash – "Well I guess all this walking has got me a little hungry."

Misty – "You're hungry again?"

Brock – "I guess it would be good to stop for a little break. Let's look for some fruit."

Ash looks up.

Ash – "Look the tree we're standing under has lots of fruit."

Neelix – "Yes but how do we get it down?"

Ash – "My Bulbasaur can get it down."

John – "But wasn't it knocked out in the battle?"

Ash – "Yea that's right."

Brock – "Hay maybe my Geodude can knock some of that fruit down."

So Brock calls his Geodude out of its Poké Ball.

Samuel – "How is it possible that that Geodude can levitate?"

Brock – "Scientists are still debating about that. What makes it even more amazing is that Geodude is not even a psychic type."

Samuel – "Psychic type?"

Brock – "You see different Pokémon have different types which gives them different abilities."

Samuel and John say together, "Amazing!"

Brock – "Geodude tackle that tree."

So Geodude tackles the tree and it shakes loose some of the fruit. But a Beedrill pops out of the tree its body over 3 feet long and its fierce stingers sticking out of its front arms is not something anyone would want to mess with.

Ash – "It looks mad!"

So everyone runs as the Beedrill chasses them.

Every once in a while they look back and finally Ash looks back and says, "I think we lost it."

They find themselves near a pond.

Misty – "I know where this is. This is where we first met Ash, remember I was fishing by this pond and you showed up with your Pikachu."

Ash – "Yea. Wow, it seams like it was just a short while ago, but we've been together for a long time."

Brock – "And through many battles."

Misty – "Sure brings me back."

Ash – "Yea."

Misty – "And you still haven't paid me back for my bike Ash Ketchum."

From there they quickly find there way to Viridian City.

They all enter the Pokémon Center.

Finally in the Pokémon Center Ash hands his 5 Poké Balls (with his Pokémon inside), and Pikachu over to Nurse Joy.

Neelix – "Hay that's the same nurse that was in the other Pokémon Center."

Brock says dopishly in his love struck way, "Nurse Joy."

Misty pulls his ear and everyone laughs.

Misty – "This is a different Nurse Joy, you see all the Nurse Joys are related and they all look exactly the same."

Neelix – "And there all named Nurse Joy?"

Brock – "Actually they don't all look exactly the same. You see this Nurse Joy's eye color is a tiny bit lighter then the other Nurse Joy."

Ash – "I'm going to call my mom and tell her we will be heading over. She will be so happy."

So Ash goes to the video phone and calls up his mother.

Mrs. Ketchum (on phone) – "Ash hi, how is your journey going?"

Ash – "I met some friends that came here on a space ship."

Mrs. Ketchum – "A Space Ship really?"

Ash – "We decided to come down to Pallet for a visit."

Mrs. Ketchum – "Your welcome here any time Ash. I can't wait to meat your new friends."

Ash – "OK we will be there soon."

Mrs. Ketchum – "OK bye Ash. I love you."

A few minutes later Nurse Joy comes out with Ash's Poké Balls and Pikachu.

Nurse Joy – "Your Pokémon are now all in perfect health."

Ash – "Great, now we can all go to my home town and visit my mom."

So everyone heads straight to Ash's house which is in his home town of Pallet.

They arrive at Ash's home and Ash is surprised to see Professor Oak there. Ash's mom and her Pokémon a Mr. Mime are there too.

Ash – "Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak – "When I heard you where coming to town I decided to meet you here and great you in person."

Ash turns to his new friends, "This is the famous Pokémon professor, Professor Oak."

Then Ash goes to his mom and introduces her, "This is my mom Delia."

Mr. Ketchum points to the Mr. Mime and says, "And this is Mimey, my Mr. Mime."

Mimey – "Mr. Mime!"

They all get acquainted and introduce themselves.

Mr. Ketchum asks Jeanela, "Are you from the space ship too?"

Jeanela – "No but I saw them when they beamed down. There where also two others from the ship, Tuvok and Tom, but they went back to the ship."

Mrs. Ketchum – "How many people are on this ship?"

Jeanela – "I don't know."

Mrs. Ketchum – "Now let's all come in side. Mimey and I prepared a nice meal for everyone."

Everyone says, "Alright" and "Great".

So everyone goes inside Mrs. Ketchum's house and on the table is a great meal. Lots of different food is spread out on the table, and there is even Pokémon food out for the Pokémon.

Ash – "Lets dig in, I'm hungry."

Everyone starts chowing down.

Ash is gobbling up the food like there's no tomorrow.

Misty – "Slow down Ash, it's not a race."

Ash replies as he is stuffing his face, "But it's so good."

After they are done eating Mr. Mime and Mrs. Ketchum start cleaning up.

Brock – "Do you need any help Mrs. Ketchum?"

Mrs. Ketchum – "Mimey and I have everything under control."

Prof. Oak – "How about we all go over to my lab and I can show you around?"

John and Samuel – "That sounds great."

Captain Janeway – "I'm sure we could learn a lot from that."

Mrs. Ketchum – "Mimey and I are going to stay here; we have some work to do."

Ash – "OK"

So everyone else (Captain Janeway, Neelix, Chakotay, Tuvok, John, Samuel, Ash, Misty, Brock, Prof. Oak, and Jeanela) all head to Prof. Oaks lab.

* * *

Prof. Oak shows them the three starter Pokémon first. He takes out Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

Prof. Oak – "These are the three starter Pokémon.

Chakotay points to the Charmander and says, "That one looks familiar."

Prof. Oak – "Oh yes that one is Charmander, a fire type, it can breath fire."

Chakotay – "Like a dragon."

Prof. Oak – "It's actually in the lizard species."

Prof. Oak then points to the Squirtle and says, "This is a Squirtle. It can shoot water because it is a water Pokémon."

Then he points to Bulbasaur, "And finely this is a Bulbasaur; a grass Pokémon. It has long vines that can extend out of its body."

Chakotay – "Wow!"

Prof. Oak – "These are the three Pokémon trainers choose from when they start there journey.

Prof. Oak goes over to his table and grabs a Pokédex; a small handheld device with some buttons and a screen.

He comes back over with the device in his hand and says, "This is a Pokédex, it contains information about these and many other Pokémon."

Captain Janeway – "I'd love to download that data into the ships computer. May we borrow it?"

Prof. Oak – "Be my guest"

He hands the Pokédex to Captain Janeway.

Prof. Oak – "I also take care of many trainers' Pokémon. You see trainers are only allowed to keep six Pokémon on them, the rest are transferred here. They roam around in the back yard and in the lab. You can imagine how much work it is to take care of all these Pokémon. I really do enjoy it though. I also learn a lot from interacting with and running tests on the Pokémon."

Chakotay – "Sounds like a tough job."

Captain Janeway – "It's a lot of work managing all the people on a Star Ship, so I can kind of relate."

Prof. Oak – "It has been quite a pleasure meeting all of you.

Captain Janeway – "As soon as we transfer the data from this Poké device – "

Ash – "It's called a Pokédex."

Captain Janeway – "Well as soon as we transfer the data from it we will give it back to you."

Prof. Oak – "You can keep it. Think of it as a souvenir."

Captain Janeway – "Thanks Professor, thanks everyone, it has been a pleasure. We have to get going now, we have our own journey."

Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeanela, and Prof. Oak all say, "bye" and everyone from Voyager leaves the lab and says goodbye.

Captain Janeway – "Six to beam up."

And almost instantly the crew is transported onto there ship.

On the ship Captain Janeway hands the Pokédex to John and says, "See what information you can retrieve from this device.

John goes to the ships laboratory with the Pokédex to analyze it. Captain Janeway, Neelix, Chakotay, and Tuvok head to the bridge.

Captain Janeway – "We have learned a lot from this planet, but it's time we head back and continue our journey to find our way home.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the planet.

Jeanela asks Brock, "Now how about that date you promised me?"

Brock – "All right I know the perfect place! Ash I'll meat up with you later at your mom's. Bye."

Ash – "Bye Brock!"

Misty – "Have a great time!"

So Jeanela leaves with Brock.

After about a half hour Jeanela asks Brock, "How much longer until we get there. I'm starving."

Brock – "It's only about another ten minutes."

Jeanela – "That's what you said ten minutes ago."

Brock – "Trust me this is one of the best restraints in the region. It will all be worth it."

When they finally get to the restraint they stand inside and wait to be seated.

Jeanela – "Wow this sure is a nice restraint."

As there waiting, they talk with each other. Brock tells Jeanela about his siblings he had to take care of, and Jeanela talks about her family.

The waiter comes over and asks, "Table for two?"

Brock – "Yes sir."

So he takes them to there seats and they look through the menu.

Brock – "Hmm now what do I want to get?"

Jeanela – "There are so many choices on this menu, what can I get?"

Brock – "You can order anything on the menu that you want."

They take turns ordering, and then the waiter leaves.

They go back to there conversation and talk with each other until the food arrives.

They both start eating and Jeanela comments, "This food is delicious!"

Brock – "I told you it was good."

They continue to chat as they enjoy there gourmet meal. They both couldn't be happier.

Back on Voyager however things aren't going so smoothly."


	7. Chapter 7 Bye Bye Voyager

Pokétrek Chapter 7  
Bye Bye Voyager

Back on voyager they head back to the rift. As they leave the planet's atmosphere the Sky goes from a light blue color, to a night sky speckled with stars.

Captain Janeway – "Where is the rift we came through?"

Tom – "There is no sign of it captain."

Chakotay – "Maybe it sealed up."

Tuvok – "That is highly unlikely. It is more likely that the rift can only be traveled through one way."

Tom – "I wonder if it was here on this side when we entered into this region."

B'Elanna Torres – "Now that you mention it, I was looking out the ship's rare window when we came through the rift, and I could not see it after we passed through it."

Tom – "Maybe it is still there."

Captain Janeway – "But look, this is where we entered this region and there is no sign of it."

Tom – "Maybe we just can't see it."

Captain – "So maybe if we just go through the same coordinates were we came out of the rift, we will get back to where we were."

Tom – "Exactly."

Tuvok – "I do not believe that will work."

Tom – "Well, it's worth a try."

Tuvok – "Since I have no alternative, I will have to concur."

Captain – "All right, then it's settled, we will head to the coordinates where we entered. Tom take us in."

Tom sets the coordinates and as the crew go through they see the front of the ship turn completely black, as if the front of the ship has been chopped off. When the ship is halfway through, looking back from the other side of the rift is quite different, instead of all black there is a consuming bright light.

The crew looks back on the world of Pokémon hoping maybe to return some day.

The End


End file.
